The Way That You Move Me
by Cynderz
Summary: Ellie and sean like either and kinda hook up. We kinda show you the inner sean...meanwhile paige and spinner break up, but will they ever be able to give each other up... me and my friend christie wrote this story...it's our first please read and review
1. Get Over It

A Degrassi Fanfic  
  
Chapter One: Scene One  
  
Ellie's in Ms, Sauve's office getting ready to leave.  
  
"So are we all set for today, Ms. Nash?" Ms. Sauve asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so,"  
  
"See you Monday at...2:30?"  
  
"Yeah. See you then."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Ellie picks up her backpack and heads for the door  
  
"Remember, you can always talk to me, Ellie," Ms. Sauve shouted at her.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Ellie replied sarcastically. "Thanks. Bye."  
  
Ellie rushes to her next class, so she won't be late, when her and Sean Cameron bump into each other unexpectedly.  
  
"Uh, sorry, Ellie," Sean says walking on.  
  
Wow, he's lookin' good this year, Ellie thinks to herself. With thoughs of Sean  
  
Cameron streaming through her head, she snaps back to reality realizing that the bell had just rung. She hurriedly ran to Mr. Armstrong's class.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Armstrong. It won't happen again," Ellie apologized.  
  
"Take your seat, Ellie," Mr. Armstrong replied. He started passing back tests from the week before. Ellie and Ashley start to talk.  
  
"Hey, El. How was your weekend?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Oh, you know. Mom got boozed up again, and had a hangover...the usual," she said jokingly. "and how was yours?"  
  
"It was okay. I couldn't get my mind off of Craig though. What a jerk!"  
  
"You're pathetic," Ellie laughed.  
  
Okay, class, settle down. Let's go over last week's test." Mr. Armstrong said giving Ellie the "you could've done better" look, placing her test face down on her desk.  
  
Ellie rolls her eyes as she looks over test. She sees a big red 65% at the top of the paper. Ellie sighs.  
  
"What's wrong, El? Bad grade?" Ashley asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing," Ellie replied.  
  
Ashley was not convinced. She knew something was up  
  
On the other side of the room, Paige and Hazel are gossiping about something.  
  
"That was worse than when Heather Sinclaire walked around calling her diamond rock 'bling bling!'" Paige laughed.  
  
Spinner joins the conversation. "What about bling bling?" he says confused.  
  
"Nothing, hun," she said laughing. "How was your weekend?"  
  
"Ugh. I had to work all weekend."  
  
Just then, Marco walks by to ask Mr. Armstrong a question. Spinner coughs 'homo!'. Marco turns around, rolls his eyes, and keeps walking. Spinner laughs, and Paige nudges him. "Hun, get over it already," Paige says, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Well, why can't he just...you know, not be gay?" Spinner replied disgustingly.  
  
"Well, it's not that simple. Dylan's gay, and you wouldn't have noticed unless he said something. It's like him asking you not to be straight. It's not that easy, so just get over it, already."  
  
"Paige, I can't get over it-"  
  
"-well then you can get over me..." Paige interrupts.  
  
The bell rings, dismissing class. Paige storms out, leaving Spinner somewhat hurt. 


	2. So are you going?

Chapter 2: Scene One  
Spinner's on his lunch hour, sitting on the steps of Degrassi Community School thinking about Paige and how he made her mad about the Marco/Dylan thing. He lost his train of thought when Terri walked up to him.  
"Can I sit down?" she asked quietly.  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah, sure, go ahead." Spinner replies.  
"So.are you okay? You look upset."  
"Me and Paige are about over. We had a fight how I was mistreating Marco."  
"Oh. I'm sorry it didn't work out." Terri said sympathetically. After a moment of silence, Terri says, "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"No not really," Spinner said. "We could just talk, if you want."  
"Oh..okay..so what do you want to talk about?" She asked a little confused.  
"Are you going to the dance Friday night?" Spinner asked.  
"Maybe. What about you?" Terri replied, a little shyly.  
"I don't know, I don't have anyone to go with." Spinner said slowly.  
"Maybe we could go. It'd get your mind off of Paige." Terri suggested.  
"Whatever happened to Rick?" Spinner asked.  
"Oh..well that didn't exactly work out.." Terri replied.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah, I'd like to go with you."  
"Okay, cool. Then it's a date."  
  
"Jimmy! How are you?" Paige says as she walks over to Jimmy almost craving attention.  
"Hey, Paige." He looks at Paige and saw an upset expression. "You okay?"  
"Me and Spin split. He was being a total jerk about Marco."  
"Oh. I'm sorry it didn't work."  
"It's fine. So, the dance; you going?" Paige asked, interested.  
"Nah, I don't really like dances too much." Jimmy said.  
"Aww, well I was kinda hoping you'd like to go with me." Paige said with a fake pout.  
"You just want to make Spin jealous, don't you?" he teases.  
"Not completely," she jokes. "You'd be a good ticket."  
"Well, I guess I could, but it wouldn't change anything with you and Spinner..do you really think I'm a good ticket?" he said.  
"Of course, you are, hun, and it'd make Spin totally jealous. Plus, we could really hit it off."  
"Uh, yeah, I guess. See you Friday then."  
The bell rings and lunch is dismissed.  
  
Ellie's in the library studying when she sees Sean hunting for a library book. She gets a little blushy, and goes back to studying. She can't help but stare at Sean.  
"Just ask him to the dance. Just do it." Ellie muttered under her breath. She sees him walking up to her out of the corner of her eye.  
"Uh..hey Ellie." He says tensely.  
"Hey."  
"So uh.the dance. You going with anyone?"  
"Nah. Dances really aren't my thing."  
"Oh. Well, I gotta get back to class.uh..see ya."  
"Later"  
Oh my gosh. Sean Cameron and I just had a conversation! I wonder what the whole dance thing was about. Could he like me? No, not me. Not Ellie Nash. She said to herself. Why would Sean Cameron be interested in me? Of all people.me. It'd never happen. Or could it? 


	3. Tracker's Advice

Chapter Three: Scene One  
  
Sean walks inside, to find Tracker lying across the couch watching TV.  
"Hey Sean! How was school?"  
"Okay, I guess," Sean said sarcastically, with a glum expression.  
"You okay?" Tracker asked puzzeled.  
"I need some help."  
"Alright. Shoot."  
"Well, I really kinda like this girl, Ellie. I don't really know her that well. But I wanna ask her to this dance on Friday night. I hardly know her, but we just click or something."  
"Click?" he said with a sarcastic laugh. "Alright, look. You don't know her very well.so get to know her. Bro, sometimes you just gotta go for it. Just ask her if she wants to go, you guys dance, there's the romantic walk home, the good night kiss, and then you all live happily ever after."  
"Haha, Tracker," Sean stated sarcastically. "She said she's not really into dances."  
"Please. That's another excuse for saying that she doesn't have a date. Therefore, you need to just ask her.that is, if you really think you 'click'," he laughs." "Go for it, man! What's there to lose?"  
"My confidence," he says sarcastically.  
"You have confidence?" Tracker teases. "No, but really. You seem to like her a lot. Tell me about her."  
"Well, she can be shy, sometimes. She's not afraid to speak her mind, she's not extremely popular, and she doesn't have the preppy attitude. I don't know her that well.but I do know that she is so beautiful. She has the prettiest eyes, the cutest smile; her hair, her personality; everything about her is perfect. She's like an angel." Oh crap, I just said that to TRACKER.my brother. Sean thinks to himself.  
"Woah, what was that?" he can't help but bust out laughing. "That was the corniest thing I have EVER heard.and from my brother. Woah. Stop there." He teased.  
"Hey, shut up! I think I really like her."  
"You said you hardly know her." Tracker interrupted.  
"I dunno, man. We-"  
"-You click?" he laughed. "Sorry, man, I couldn't resist. I know what you mean and all, but I have one question: why weren't you like this with Emma?" Tracker questioned.  
"I.I dunno. I guess I wasn't really in love with Emma." Sean said uncomfortably.  
"I see," Tracker replied understandingly. "So, you're sure about this Ellie girl?"  
"Pretty sure."  
"Well, do what you think is right. She'll have to fall for the Cameron charm."  
"W-what? Cameron charm?" Sean asked a little confused.  
"It doesn't matter. What I 'm saying is that maybe if you sweet-talk her, then she'll fall for you."  
"Maybe." Sean said a little unsure.  
"Anyway, good luck with this girl. I'm goin' to bed. It's late. 'Night, kid." Tracker said with a yawn.  
"'Night, Tracker. Thanks for the help."  
"Hey, that's why I'm here." Tracker says walking into his room. He mutters "Click.I can't believe he used the term 'click'" he laughed as he shut his bedroom door.  
"I'm gonna go for it." Sean said to himself. 


End file.
